


They Call Him The Jackal

by Alezandrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Drug Dealer, Boyd - Freeform, Drug Dealer Stiles Stilinski, Erica - Freeform, Gen, Liam - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski is oblivious, Stiles Stilinski is kinda like Walter White, Stiles is the jackal, That means Derek Hale is Jesse Pinkman, and Isaac cook meth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Beacon Hills, California somebody is supplying the residents with coke, meth, and weed nobody has any idea who it is except that he goes by the name the jackal and certainly nobody thought it would be the nineteen year old son of the sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Him The Jackal

In Beacon Hills if you need something that you can't buy at a convenience store you go to the Jackal. While peddling coke from the cartels in Mexico and weed from plantations in Jamaica nobody knows the real identity of the Jackal. Especially when nobody has really met him considering their stuff is usually delivered to them via blueberry carton with a false bottom. All they do know is that a big bad thug named Derek Hale collects their fee and roughs them up if they don't pay the jackal. The irony of it all is that the jackal is really the eighteen year old son of the Beacon Hills sheriff, Stiles Stilinski. While his father thought he was studying art in Miami what he was really doing was making connections. 

How he met Derek Hale is a much more interesting store. You see Derek’s not originally from California Stiles had met the brooding man while visiting Marley Owains at his ganja plantations during spring break. Marley recommended him saying that if anyone could peddle his product anywhere it'd be him. But they didn't truly bond until they got back to Miami Hale got picked up on a warrant having outstanding contacts at this point, mainly the rich and the famous, Stilinski had him out in under an hour and his record wiped clean the morning after. But Derek isn't the only associate of the jackal living in Beacon Hills.

While he does import coke and weed the jackal is something of a cook in the meth variety. Learning the taste of grade a coke wasn't the only thing that Stiles learned from the Estrella cartel while vacationing in Cancun he also learned how to cook the finest meth too. Outside the small town is a winnebago parked deep in the forest where he and his cooks make up their batch. Running his business and cooking was too difficult if he wanted his father to never find out so he hired a couple of nobodies out of LA. Boyd and Eric just wanted to make money they never used but that was also because it was one jackal’s rules that implied to everyone who works for him. Rule number one we cook and sell the product never use it if you do the jackal will ruin you. Besides being a cook Erica transports to numerous towns along the coast selling it both her and Boyd get fifteen percent of the profit the rest goes to their boss. 

Lydia and Jackson are a whole different ball park but they don't work for him. While he does have rich connections Stiles occasionally pops in on some of their parties where he sells sample baggies of his products so that they get a taste of it. Usually nothing comes from these parties except for two kids who loved the taste they are his regulars who buys from him but also for some reason hangs out with him too as if Stilinski was fascinated with him. 

As the months went by the jackals empire grew and as it grew so did the need for more foot soldiers. With this need came ex-bodybuilder, Scott, who helped Derek in the whole tough guy act. Lastley came the two chemist turned meth cooks, Isaac and Liam, who caught his attention while away on business in New York City. Long live the jackal!


End file.
